The present invention relates generally to an overmolded staked panel assembly and more particularly to a flow-through stake element allowing overmold material to flow from through the stake element to form a self sealing heat stake.
Automotive components play an important role in automobile design and functionality. Components such as vehicle doors provide controls for a wide variety of electrically based functions within the automobile. In addition, comfort and styling as increased the number of modular panels utilized in assembling vehicle doors. As such, present automotive door construction has increased in complexity. The complexity is further increased by the requirement of accessibility of many of the electrical components throughout the lifecycle of the vehicle. Replacement or repair may be required during the vehicle lifecycle, which in turn often requires the modular panels to be removable.
Complexity of design is intertwined with complexity of function within these assemblies. Continuous proper functioning of the vehicle door and installed components requires these components to operate after exposure of the vehicle door to weather conditions such as rain or snow. The solution has been the development of wet modular trim panels. These panels provide a water seal between all the sub components and the main door trim panel. Manufacturing and assembly of such assemblies can be time consuming and costly. Present manufacturing techniques often utilize heat stake technology wherein the use of resilient seals placed on heat stakes and subsequently heat staked into place. These panels are then used to snap-fit onto the main door trim panel. Manufacturing of such trim pieces can result in unduly complicated processes. Furthermore, the removal of such trim pieces from the main door trim panel can be difficult.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a modular trim door panel assembly with improved manufacturing and assembly characteristics. It would additionally, be highly desirable to have a modular trim door panel assembly having easily removed trim panels with improved water penetration resistance.